


Corral 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fremont Street Fiasco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corral 100 words

Thirty seconds. From his striving, his heart, his life, all that remains is thirty seconds of dust, determination, scuffle. From rumours and elaborations all the truth that survives is guns, death and names. All the reasons, will, even the sides have become confused.

When he shot McLaury John threw his shotgun away, not realising it had been effective without the expected bloom of red in his enemy's stomach. Shotguns toss his ruined frame with their recoil. It was the only thirty seconds he handled such a weapon. Now he hears it is his favourite. There hadn't even been a corral.


End file.
